Heart Like A Grave
by DaysOfTheNight
Summary: Being broken by the person you love most can hurt you in more ways then one.' AxS COMPLETE


**A/N: I wrote this when I got bored after finals today at school...lol. Enjoy:)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the song or anime/manga used in this fanfiction. All rights go to Hirano Kouhta and Corrina Fugate!**_

Heart Like A Grave

_You make me wanna swing_

_From a rope_

_You've killed my hope and faith_

_My humanity was butchered the moment you betrayed me_

Being broken by the person you love most can hurt you in more ways then one. Seras knew that well. He had beaten and bruised her, cut and scratched her, taken her in his hands and bled her dry. But three little words, dripping with malicious venom, can do so much.

"I hate you."

_That's_ what killed her inside.

_That's_ what shattered whatever was left of her human soul.

_Keep your poetry_

_Your dazzling red rose_

_I bleed such crimson out_

_The cons of your pros_

He left her here in this patch of thorned romance. The red of the rose petals matched with the scarlet death which leaked from the wounds on her body. The pain...it didn't feel painful at all. She could only feel sweet nothingness. Maybe that's why he was giving her an excruiatingly slow death; the master was trying to teach the apprentice one more time.

Death can be a beautiful thing.

_Your heart is like a grave_

_Cold and dead_

_In everyway_

_Like a volture you circled_

_My heart was your prey_

_Your heart is like a grave_

_And you are dead to me_

_In everyway_

Seras didn't want to make the release of her immortal soul the way she had expected it, but the thought of him _using_ her...it was just plain and resonable. He was a monster. She had been an innocent, young virgin; The shadow will always want to devour the flame. It was a classic. Only in this case, the flame opened it's firey arms to embrace the cruel wind that would be it's destruction.

_Your the one_

_Like a siren from the sea_

_Lured me close to the water's edge_

_Looked me in the eye_

_And tried to drown me_

He betrayed her. Maybe it was the hypontic look his crimson eyes that did it. He took her by the hand and led her halfway through the path of darkness, and then shoved her down and left her to find her way. Seras' vision blurred with red as she began to weep. He made her think he had loved her. He made her think that her purpose was to stand with him in the night for all of eternity. But it was all just one big lie; A lie twisted to entertain him until he got bored. He ripped her apart and drowned her in an everlasting sea of blood for no reason. This is the one thing she had never understood of her Master Alucard.

He did almost everything without a true purpose.

_Your love is a mirage_

_Your hollow inside_

_Your heart is a shadow_

_That disappears in the light_

Why hadn't she expected this? Alucard was best at the manipulation of human minds. Had that been where she had gone wrong? Keeping her human mind and heart? Or, was it giving into him at all? _Why_ had she believed him? _How_ could she had been so stupid? He had taken her just like a monster in a fariy tale. Only, the monster was not truly good inside. He was nothingness; shadows. She would die here, alone and broken.

Cinderella got no happy ending here.

_A tisket, a tasket_

_I'll put you in a casket_

_A tisket, a tasket_

_I'll put you in a casket_

_'I will not die this way. I did not give my mortal soul to die like this.'_ The anger that finally began to pump through Seras' veins in substitute for shed blood fueled her determination. The No-Life King will get a slap from karma sooner or later for his crimes against her.

A _hard_ slap.

She would want to live to see it.

_Your heart is like a grave_

_Cold and dead _

_In everyway_

_Like a volture you circled_

_My heart was your prey_

_You heart is like a grave_

_And you are dead to me_

_In everyway_

And with that thought, she became the first.

The first fallen angel to rise and fly with battered wings.

The first to escape the icy rage of Dracula.

The first to be a flame and scorch the darkness away.

Seras forgot what love was and learned what it is to hate as she rose to her feet with tremors wracking her body, which was screaming at her to lie back down. She would leave what was to be her grave and-...no...the stuble of beautiful flowers, though fitting, was not her resting place.

Her human corpse was buried deep in his heart, a grave that had been cold and covered with decay for centuries. The moon was pale in the starless sky; Dawn was approaching. The grass wet Seras' bare ankles as she limped through the tall, green vegatation, blood running down her long legs, her body weak and un-willing to go on. Her hate drove her now, and it made her feel more alive then ever.

It made him dead to her eyes.

In everyway.

_Your heart is like a grave_

_Cold and dead_

_In everyway_

_Like a volture you circled_

_My heart was your prey_

_Your heart is like a grave_

_And you are dead to me_

_In everyway_


End file.
